evilconcarnefandomcom-20200214-history
Bring Me the Face of Hector Con Carne
Bring Me the Face of Hector Con Carne is the sixteenth episode of season one of Evil Con Carne. Synopsis As the characters go to find what is left of Hector Con Carne's face, Hector and Major Dr. Ghastly have flashbacks about how Hector's body was blown up in the first place. Plot In this episode Major Doctor is playing on the computer. Then all of a sudden a red light starts flashing. Major Doctor looks at it and quotes "Jeepers!!!" she runs on over to Hector who is currently reading a book. She startles Hector, who demands to know what is going on. She has tracked down Hector's face somewhere in the Antarctic and can now retrieve it. Hector gets really excited and has a flashback to before his body got blown up. He was at a party where everybody loved him and he was living a perfect life. Then all of a sudden Cod Commando busts in to try and stop him and his guards protect him but he says he can handle him alone. He doesn't even need to use physical attack to get Cod to back off he just makes an ignorant speech and it's all over. But Hector is still mad about Cod Commando trying to imprison him for his several illegal crimes he's commited. Then a pirate suggests to him that he gets a Mad Scientist to devise a plan to stop him for good. Then Hector's flashback is over and he bosses Bozkov to the lounge. When he's there the army is loading the boxes into the ship and Hector says "No! That does not go there you stooge!!!" to one of the recruits. Major Doctor is watching Hector dreamily thinking to herself remembering the day they first met. Her flashback shows where Hector is holding the auditions in his mansion for a mad scientist to kill Cod Commando. There are only two scientists there, Major Dr. Ghastly and a sexy nurse sitting next to her. She goes over to Hector Con Carne at his desk because it was her turn he asks her what she has to offer. She shows him two domes their both life support systems for a brain and a stomach. Hector does not see how they would be of any use to him, and Ghastly to get out. The nurse gets the job instead. Then the flash back ends and Hector shouts "Major Doctor!!! Stop Daydreaming and get in the plane" Then they launch into the air and fly away. Hector is really excited. Hector then has a flashback of why he should have hired Major Doctor instead of the nurse. What happened was the nurse had a big machine that she built for Hector. She told him to just push the red button she leaves the room quickly while he does that. When he does a huge explosion happens and kills Hector Con Carne. Major Doctor notices it and has a stateful look of shock on her face. It turned out the nurse was really a robot with Cod Commando operating it. He picks up Hector's brain and laughs. Then he jets off running from the sound of Major Doctors voice then she finds the brain on the ground and the stomach too and takes out her domes. Then Hector wakes up from his coma as a brain. Major Doctor flips out the mirror from behind her and shows it to Hector. He freaks out half to death. He sees Stomach too. Hector yelps out in pain but Major Doctor reminds him that he still has his money, stomach, brain, and herself. Hector then hires Ghastly on the spot. The flash back ends when they finally get to Antarctica. They all dig around looking for his face and then Major Doctor finds something, but it turns out it was only his two Front teeth. Hector is dissapointed, but Major Doctor gives him a different face that she knitted. Characters Major Roles *Hector Con Carne *Major Dr. Ghastly *General Skarr *Cod Commando (Flashback) *Faux Nurse (Flashback) Minor Roles *Boskov *Stomach *Henchmen *Advice Giving Pirate (Flashback) *Enrique Jr. (Cameo) Trivia *The title is a reference to the 1974 crime film, "Bring Me the Head of Alfredo Garcia". *Insight to Hector's backstory is revealed, delving into his life, when he had a body, how he lost his body, and the time Major Doctor first met him. *The book Hector is reading appears to be a generic book from the Harry Potter franchise. *Hector's phone number is implied to be 1-800-432-67. The last six numbers spell out "Hector", when matching the numbers with their letters on the phone keypad. This phone number is also one number short of actually being a legitamate phone number. *The limbs of Hector found at the end of his episode were his two front teeth. This could be a reference to the song "All I Want for Christmas is my Two Front Teeth". *Second episode, where Evil Con Carne travels to the north pole. The first was "Christmas Con Carne". *This is also the second episode to end with someone saying "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship", with "Cod vs. Hector" being the first. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes focusing on Hector Category:Episodes focusing on Major Doctor Category:Episodes Focusing on Cod Commando